Noël pas comme les autres
by Quelea8
Summary: Un Noël chez scorpion c'est un mélange d'amour et de fantaisie le tout saupoudré d'humour. Attention une scène érotique peut heurté la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Fic Quintis et Waige


_Et voilà une fic de noël… un peu en retard… Ahah Mais j'ai écrit la fic la plus longue de toute ma vie (ahah). Un immense merci à ma Bêta-correctrice qui a fait un boulot du tonnerre de dieu. Merci petit chat !_

Encore une fois, Noël approchait chez Scorpion. Cette année, ils avaient décidé de tirer au sort pour s'offrir des cadeaux. Une fois toute l'équipe réuni, Walter écrivit les noms de chacun sur des bouts de papier puis les plia et les déposa dans le chapeau que Toby avait bien voulu prêter.

« Il me faut une main innocente pour piocher les papiers. »

Annonça Walter. Toby s'approcha du chapeau et voulu y plonger sa main. Walter l'arrêta net.

« J'ai dit une main INNOCENTE ! Paige tu veux bien ? »

*Comme par hasard* Marmonna le génie de la médecine.

Paige s'approcha du chapeau.

« Attends Paige ! Voici la liste des noms, tu commences par Toby et tu écriras le nom que tu as pioché, et lui devra offrir le cadeau à la personne piochée. » Expliqua une dernière fois Walter.

Paige plongea sa main dans le chapeau et en sortit un petit bout de papier. Elle l'ouvrit, le lu et pouffa de rire. Puis elle lu à voix haute.

« Toby tu devras donc offrir un cadeau à… »

Intérieurement, Toby pria pour tomber sur Happy il avait un million d'idée pour elle. Il voulait vraiment tomber sur elle.

« Allez ne me fait plus attendre. » Râla ce dernier.

« Walter »

Déçu, Toby regarda son ami, lui aussi le regarda. Toby eu soudain plein d'idées de cadeaux pour son patron. Walter lui semblait avoir peur de Toby, après tout il était vraiment extravagant !

Walter reprit le cours du tirage.

« Bon continuons, donc le prochain à offrir un cadeau c'est moi, vas-y pioche et dis-moi à qui je dois offrir ? »

Paige remis la main dans le chapeau et en sortit un autre bout de papier. En lisant le nom elle eut du mal à déglutir.

« Paige… »

Elle regarda furtivement son patron.

« Ok… »

Le silence était pesant, même Toby n'avait rien à dire.

« Donc c'est au tour de Paige d'offrir un cadeau à ? »

Il regarda Paige qui s'empressa à nouveau de prendre un autre bout de papier.

« Sylvester ! »

Elle était rassurée, soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur Happy, elle n'avait pas d'idée pour elle. Pour Sly, c'était bien plus simple.

Observa-t-elle tout en replongeant sa main dans le chapeau.

« Donc Sylvester tu offriras un cadeau à Cabe ! »

Ce dernier était content, quoique un peu stressé à l'idée de décevoir le papa adoptif de son patron.

Paige reprit à sa tâche et annonça :

« Donc Cabe vous offrirez un cadeau à notre cher Happy. »

Il sourit à cette dernière. Il aimait toute l'équipe, il ne faisait aucune distinction, mais il avait une amitié particulière pour cette jeune femme.

« Et donc en conclusion Happy tu offriras à ton cher et tendre Toby. »

Cette dernière regarda son compagnon et lui rétorqua :

« Va falloir être très sage Doc, si tu veux ton cadeau. »

Son ton était mi sensuel mi sérieux, Toby ravala sa salive. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Happy avait en tête. Il pensait à des cours de bricolage… Mais son esprit vagabonda un peu trop…

Soudain la voix de Ralph le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Et moi j'offre à qui et qui m'offre quelque chose ? »

« Nous avons décidé cette année de tous nous joindre pour un seul et même cadeau pour toi. » s'empressa d'expliquer Walter.

« Et tu es encore un enfant tu n'as pas besoin de nous offrir quoique ce soit. » rajouta-t-il.

Toby reprit donc son chapeau ainsi que la liste :

« Donc je récapitule Toby offre à Walter, qui lui offre à Paige, qui elle offre à Sly, qui lui offre à Cabe, qui lui offre à Happy et cette dernière à votre cher Doc préféré ! Vous avez des questions ? C'est quartier libre pour les cadeaux il faut juste que ça plaise à l'intéressé… Ou que ça lui serve… »

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Les jours qui suivirent, à chaque moment de temps libre, ils faisaient les magasins pour trouver le cadeau idéal pour la personne piochée.

Un soir, alors que Paige alla chercher Ralph chez la nounou, Walter la suivit. Il prétendit dans sa tête qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et que, s'il l'a protège, il protège aussi Ralph, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte qu'il donnait à son cerveau. Son cœur lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle faisait après le travail. Avait-elle quelqu'un ? Après le fiasco avec Tim… Il préférait en avoir le cœur net. Alors qu'il devait lui trouver un cadeau, il préférait, pour une fois écouter son cœur.

Il la vit s'arrêter devant une vitrine. Elle admirait… une robe ?

Son cœur s'arrêta. Cette robe était magnifique, longue, rouge bordeaux, un peu pailletée et fendue sur le côté gauche. Il imaginait parfaitement Paige dedans.

Elle sembla regarder le prix et parti.

Dès que Paige eut rejoint Ralph, il se précipita vers la vitrine. Il regarda la robe de plus près. Il n'y connaissait rien mais il était persuadé que ça irait à Paige. Il regarda le prix, en décidant de revenir plus tard.

Toby lui passait son temps sur internet, il avait une idée de cadeau parfait pour Walter… Mais il voulait peaufiner son idée avec quelques accessoires en plus... Il regarda ce qui était le plus… Amusant… Cette année, il ne regarderait pas au prix !

Paige, elle aussi avait une idée toute faite de ce qu'elle allait offrir à Sylvester. Comme il avait donné sa collection de bd à un jeune qu'il avait secouru, elle pensait lui prendre ça. Elle parcourut les magasins spécialisés puis tomba sur le déguisement de Super Fun Guy. Elle fut convaincue immédiatement, c'est ça qu'elle lui prendrait ! Elle chercha sa taille et hop ! Elle l'embarqua. Pendant qu'elle était en caisse pour payer, elle regarda autour d'elle et, finalement, elle était bien contente de ne pas être tombée sur Walter… Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui offrir ? Son regard tomba sur des caleçons fantaisies, Star Wars, Super Fun Guy, tout y était. Elle sourit en se voyant offrir ça à Walter… Mais elle n'était pas assez intime avec lui… Elle finit de payer et partie.

Cabe ne savait pas quoi offrir à sa protégée, en matière de bricolage elle était totalement équipée, qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pût ajouter à tout ça ? Il vagabondait dans un centre commercial à la recherche d'une idée. Il tomba sur une boutique qui faisait des T-shirts fantaisies. Il bloqua sur un T-shirt en particulier, il était écrit dessus « Keep calm and tinker to stay happy » avec un dessin de clef anglaise. Ni une, ni deux il acheta ce T-shirt. 

Sly, lui demanda conseil auprès de Paige, pour l'aider à trouver le cadeau idéal pour Cabe. Elle le dirigea vers une boutique qui vendait des objets des années 80. Elle lui conseilla de prendre une collection de DVD de John Wayne ou des westerns. Il s'exécuta. Prenant consciencieusement tout en compte, il acheta donc 5 DVD, 2 avec John Wayne et 3 de Western.

Happy, de son côté, savait parfaitement ce qui plairait à notre cher Doc. Elle s'empressa de faire ses commandes discrètement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre tout ça tout de suite.

Un jour de temps libre, ils se concertèrent discuter du cadeau de Ralph.

« N'oubliez pas que Ralph passe noël chez son père cette année, faudra lui offrir en avance… » Rappela Paige.

« D'ailleurs je trouve ça nul ! Il va sacrément nous manquer… » Rétorqua Sylvester.

« Il faut bien qu'il passe du temps avec son père, c'est important. » expliqua encore une fois la jeune maman.

« Ok, j'ai fait une liste de ce qui pourrait éventuellement l'intéresser. Maintenant il faut voir ce qui lui plairait le plus… » Interrompit Walter.

Sur la liste il y avait une nouvelle console, une tablette dernier cri, un Mac dernier cri, un smartphone... Paige prit la liste et la lut.

« Euh les gars doucement, c'est un enfant, la tablette il en a déjà une, un smartphone, je ne suis pas trop pour… Console encore moins… »

« Oui mais tout ce qu'il a est dépassé, il faut renouveler… » Rétorqua Walter.

« J'opte pour le Mac ! » Trancha Sly

« Moi aussi » répondirent en chœur Happy et Toby.

« Moi je m'y connais rien, je vous fais confiance les enfants. »

« Paige, on est partant pour le mac ? »

« Euh oui ? Mais ça va pas revenir trop cher ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix, on a tous décidé de mettre la main à la poche, n'est-ce pas Toby ? » Walter accompagna ses mots avec son regard.

« Pour Ralph, tout le monde fera un effort, ne t'inquiète pas Walter… »

Paige ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était touchée, chacun d'entre eux avait accepté son fils mais en plus de ça, ils l'aimaient. Elle avait trouvé sa famille au sein de Scorpion, et un doux foyer pour son fils.

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur… »

« Ne nous remercie pas Paige, on le fait de bon cœur. Walter, tu t'occupes de l'acheter ? Ou Sylvester ? Ou vous deux ensemble ? » Demanda Toby

« Oui, on peut y aller ensemble, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » Interrogea Walter

« Non j'ai encore des trucs à acheter pour Noël. »

Walter était quelque peu anxieux à l'idée que Toby lui offre son cadeau… Après lui avoir avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour Paige, il avait peur que Toby gâche l'équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé au sein de Scorpion.

« Allez raconte-moi tout Doc ? Qu'est-ce que tu réserves encore à ce pauvre Walter ? »

Demanda Happy à son compagnon.

Toby la dévisagea. Il l'enlaça et lui souffla dans l'oreille,

« Je te le dis que si tu me dis ce que tu m'as pris ! »

Elle le repoussa un peu.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, je veux vraiment te faire une surprise. »

Même si il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que sa compagne lui préparait cette réponse lui suffit, il n'insista pas.

La veille de Noël approcha à grand pas. Il était temps pour notre petit Ralph de partir chez son père. Avant l'équipe s'était réunie devant un petit goûter pour lui offrir son cadeau.

Walter prit le paquet entre ses mains et le tendit à son protégé.

« C'est de la part de toute l'équipe. » Ajouta Toby.

Il ouvrit sans attendre son cadeau. Il fut surpris de sa découverte. Un Mac dernier cri ! Il remercia tout le monde en embrassant chacun d'entre eux.

« Merci Walter pour ce que tu fais pour Ralph » Ajouta Paige.

« Non je t'en prie Ralph est tellement génial qu'on pourrait lui décrocher la lune s'il le voulait. »

« J'insiste merci de l'accepter tel qu'il est. »

« Tu rigoles ? Il est comme nous, il a sa place parmi nous tous ! »

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard complice et reconnaissant.

Une fois les au revoir de Ralph faits, il partit chez son père.

« Bon, demain c'est le 24 décembre, le traiteur arrivera à 18h pour tout préparer et on pourra commencer les festivités à partir de 19h, est ce que ça vous va ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Euh Walter et pour la déco ? »

Interpela Paige.

« Normalement le traiteur vient décorer aussi mais… Il reste à faire le sapin… Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ensemble ? »

« Oh le grand Walter O'Brien décorer un sapin ? »

« Je sais que ça te tient à cœur donc je peux faire cet effort pour toi… Enfin pour… Bah pour que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée… »

« Laisse-moi deviner, t'as oublié de m'acheter un cadeau et tu essayes de te rattraper ? »

« Non ! J'ai bien ton cadeau… Mais si ça ne te plait pas autant que tu fasses quelque chose qui te plaise… »

« Walter, qu'importe ce que tu m'offres, tant que ça vient du cœur ça me fera plaisir… »

Sur ces paroles, Paige prit le carton de décoration et se dirigea vers le sapin.

« Allez Mr 197, le sapin ne va pas se décorer tout seul ! »

Il aimait la voir joyeuse et enthousiaste. Elle était si jolie. Il se précipita vers le sapin pour aider l'élue de son cœur.

Toby et Happy étaient à côté et virent les deux « amoureux » s'approcher du sapin. Paige rigolait aux éclats et Walter lui souriait.

« Tu l'as déjà vu sourire comme ça Walter ? »

Demanda Happy à son Doc.

« Oui évidemment… A chaque fois qu'il passe un moment avec Paige… »

« Sérieux, c'est deux crétins quand même… Quand est ce qu'ils vont se bouger… ils vont passer à côté du meilleur… »

Toby observa sa compagne, il rêvait ou il déteignait vraiment sur elle ?

« T'inquiète pas ma douce colombe avec ce que je lui prépare comme surprise… Il sera obligé de passé à l'action… »

« Parfois tu me fais peur Doc… Mais sur ce coup, tu as mon total soutien ! »

Happy tendit la main vers son compagnon pour qu'il lui tape dans la main. Mais Toby lui préféra la tirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Je préfère quand on conclut un marché comme ça entre nous… Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es ma chérie… »

« Oui ça va Doc… »

Happy fut amusé par le comportement de sa moitié. Puis ils admirèrent la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux.

Ils avaient presque fini la décoration de cet arbre, il ne manquait plus que l'étoile à mettre sur le haut du sapin.

Walter prit la dernière décoration et la tendit à Paige.

« C'est à toi que revient de mettre cette dernière petite décoration… »

« Euh… Non mais tu es sur ? »

« Oui… »

Elle prit la déco et se pencha vers la cime du sapin.

« Zut, je suis trop petite. Walter peux-tu m'apporter une chaise stp ? »

« Une chaise ? Non, non c'est trop dangereux ! Non laisse-moi t'aider, je vais te porter. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé dans l'esprit de Walter à ce moment-là ? Personne ne saura jamais vraiment… l'Esprit de Noël peut être ?

Il la prit par les hanches et la souleva, et elle put donc mettre son étoile à sa place.

Malgré le faible poids de Paige, Walter commença à faiblir, il ne voulut rien dire, par fierté surement mais, une fois la décoration mise, il tomba en arrière et Paige avec lui.

Paige éclata de rire.

« Suis-je si lourde que ça Walter ? »

Quelque peu confus, il bredouilla que non…

Toby et Happy au loin, regardaient la scène, ébahis.

« Bon sang mais vas-y là embrasse là ! »

Souffla Toby.

« Non il osera pas, par contre Paige, vas-y toi ! Walter n'aura pas le cran de le faire. »

Décidément, Toby était vraiment effrayé par le fait qu'il déteignait sur son Happy.

Le lendemain, les festivités commencèrent !

La table était mise et le traiteur avait fait un travail remarquable. Tout était bien décoré mais pas trop, c'était sobre. Ça ressemblait à Scorpion…

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, chacun s'installa à table. Le repas commença. Tout se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'équipe était à l'aise et tout allait pour le mieux. Chacun s'était mis sur son 31. Happy avait mis un costard féminin qui la rendait vraiment séduisante. Toby lui avait opté pour la chemise blanche et un pantalon noir sans oublier son chapeau. Walter… C'était Walter, chemise blanche pantalon noir et cravate mauve. Paige était particulièrement élégante, elle avait une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc. Sly lui avait décidé de mettre son T-shirt Super Fun Guy, oui, il avait du mal à s'habiller autrement. Et Cabe lui était aussi en chemise blanche et jeans bleu marine.

« Ok, alors il est bientôt minuit ! Nous allons passer aux cadeaux. »

Annonça Walter.

Chacun partit chercher son cadeau pour la personne qu'il avait pioché !

Cabe ouvra le bal.

« Voilà Happy j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir son cadeau et découvrit le T-shirt. Elle sourit et remercia Cabe pour ce cadeau. Elle partit aux toilettes le mettre.

Paige suivi.

« Tiens Sly, c'est pour toi, je me fais aucun souci, je sais que ça te plaira. »

Il déballa le cadeau, un peu comme un enfant. Quand il découvrit son déguisement, il sauta dans les bras de Paige et lui aussi s'empressa d'aller l'essayer.  
Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva tout fier de se présenter comme Super Fun Guy.

« Merci encore Paige, tu sais vraiment comment rendre les gens heureux ! Bon voici mon cadeau pour Cabe. »

Il tendit son paquet à l'intéressé. Ce dernier déballa son cadeau. Quand il vit les DVD il fut rassuré et ravi ! Il avait peur de se retrouver avec une figurine qui pète ou un truc dans le genre…

« Merci beaucoup Sly, je vais pouvoir passer mes soirées à regarder ces bijoux ! »

« Bon Paige, voici le cadeau que j'ai pour toi… j'espère qu'il te plaira. »

Walter était anxieux, il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude… il avait peur de s'être trompé… Et si c'était pas cette robe qu'elle admirait ? Et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

Paige prit le paquet. Elle vit la boite c'était une boite noire, sobre. Intriguée elle ouvrit sans hésiter. Elle découvrit la magnifique robe. Celle qu'elle lorgnait depuis quelques semaines dans la vitrine.

« Puisque tout le monde essaye son cadeau… tu peux la passer, si elle te plait ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle me plait, Walter tu es vraiment fou ! »

Elle partit l'essayer.

*Mon pauvre Walter tu sais pas ce que tu viens de dire* Murmura le comportementaliste.

Quelques minutes après, Paige fit son apparition ! Tous la complimentèrent sur le fait que la robe lui allait parfaitement bien. Mais Walter resta muet. Tout le monde se tourna vers le génie.

« Alors Mr 197 quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ? »

Se moqua Toby.

« Euh… hum… Tu es très belle Paige, cette couleur met bien en valeur… euh… hum… tes formes… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle était si belle et lui, c'était un crétin de base… il n'arrivait même pas à la complimenter…

Elle lui fit une petite révérence de remerciement. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Walter était resté tendu.

« Bon les enfants qui n'a pas encore déballé ses cadeaux ? »

Toby et Walter se regardèrent. Oui c'était les derniers…

« Allez je commence »

Annonça Toby.

Il tendit un petit paquet à son patron. Ce dernier l'examina sous les yeux curieux de ses collègues.

« Vas-y, déballe le, Walter… »

Rétorqua Paige impatiente.

« Oui oui j'y vais. »

Il commença à déballer. Il put reconnaitre le logo « pour les nuls »

*Ouf ce n'était qu'un livre* Pensa Walter un peu trop vite.

Il lança des regards nerveux en faveur de Toby. Au fur et à mesure qu'il déballait il comprit ce qu'il se tramait. Oui c'était le livre « Kamasoutra pour les nuls, édition limitée avec accessoires. »

Walter devint livide. Mais pourquoi diable Toby l'avait pioché ?

Ne sachant que faire de ce cadeau entre ses mains. Toby se lança dans une proposition.

« Tout à l'heure t'as dit que c'était sympa d'essayer tous nos cadeaux… Bah vas-y essaye le… Pas sur Happy ! Je te l'interdis… tu n'as plus le choix… »

Walter le fusilla du regard et Paige détourna le regard et ne sembla pas savoir où se mettre.

« Non mais détendez-vous sérieux ! Oh la la on peut même plus rigoler avec vous. Tiens Walter ceci est ton vrai cadeau. »

Walter hésita à ouvrir cette boite. Elle était rectangulaire…

Walter s'attendait au pire.

Finalement il déballa son cadeau, c'était une cravate noire, avec un petit dessin sur la pointe. Un scorpion de couleur vert.

Il regarda Toby et il le remercia.

« Cependant tu peux garder l'autre cadeau hein, je suis sûr qu'il te servira bientôt ».

En disant cela Toby regarda Paige avec insistance. Walter suivi le regard, et il tomba sur le regard de Paige qui lui sourit timidement.

« Bon qu'est-ce que mon sucre d'orge a prévu pour moi ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Happy… Qui elle était quelque peu gênée.

« Heu… hum… Dison que j'ai prévu un truc mais je n'ai pas prévu que tu le déballe devant tout le monde… »

Ne comprenant pas, Toby la questionna du regard.

« Je l'ai sur moi… »

« Ben donne-le moi… »

« Non mais sérieux t'es branché toute la journée sur le sujet et quand tu devrais y être branché non, tu percutes pas ? »

Le regard de Toby s'illumina peu à peu, il s'approcha de sa douce et commença à la tripoter.

« Ah non mon grand ! Va falloir que tu patientes jusqu'à ce soir ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste tout le monde a déballé son cadeau sauf moi… »

Il fit une moue à laquelle Happy ne put résister. Elle l'embrassa devant tout le monde, ce qui n'est pas habituel chez elle. Puis lui glissa à l'oreille.

« S'il te plait patiente ou t'auras rien du tout… »

Il acquiesça. Et se tint à carreau.

« Bon et si on passait au dessert ? »

Lança Paige.

*Le dessert, j'aimerais bien le manger oui…* pensa Toby en regardant sa compagne. Il essaya de devinait qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter… De toute façon il l'aimait nue…

Happy s'approcha de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais abruti ? Bon tu as bien posé le gui ? »

Toby sortit de sa rêverie.

« Oui tout est en place… Tu peux faire en sorte qu'ils passent dessous en même temps. »

Happy se dirigea vers le reste du groupe.

« Okay Paige et Walter, pouvez vous aller chercher les gâteaux qui sont dans le frigo. Avec Toby nous avons aussi prévu le champagne ! Les 2 bouteilles sont en bas du frigo ! »

Walter et Paige se dirigèrent vers la cuisine quand d'un coup Toby les stoppa net.

« Bougez plus ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent en se tournant vers Toby.

« Qu'est qu'il y a encore Toby… »

Soupira Walter. Sans un mot Toby pointa le gui au-dessus de leurs têtes avec un large sourire.

En levant les yeux vers le gui, ils comprirent ce que Toby attendait d'eux…

« Non mais attends… »

« Non Walter ne te défile pas. C'est la tradition ! »

Rétorqua Toby.

Quelque peu déboussolé, Walter regarda Paige avec appréhension.

« Allez un petit baiser et on en parle plus… Puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait. »

Lança Paige sans se rendre compte qu'elle filait une information importante à Toby…

« Ah oui ? Bah si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de vous entrainer… Allez-y. »

Taquina Toby.

« Allez les enfants, on va pas y passer la nuit. »

Renchérit Cabe qui en avait particulièrement marre de voir son fils adoptif gâcher son temps.

Etant pris au piège, Walter se tourna vers Paige et passa sa main gauche sur sa joue puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis y déposa un baiser. Baiser qui ne devait durer que quelques secondes mais par on ne sait quelle attraction, il approfondit ce baiser et finit par un baiser passionné.

« Hola mais faut le dire si on dérange hein… »

Lança Toby plus que satisfait de cette scène. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui lui fit un large sourire avec un pouce levé. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« On fait une très bonne équipe ! »

Happy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle aimait quand ils avaient ce genre de petite mission.

Après quelques instants Walter se détacha de Paige, qui fut totalement troublée.

« Okay, les gâteaux. »

Reprit Walter tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

La soirée finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout comme elle avait commencé… Mais pas tout à fait… Des liens furent resserrés, des nœuds dénoués…

Happy et Toby partirent les premiers, en effet Toby était plus que pressé de déballer son cadeau. Sly lui, partit tout content mais complètement crevé, il voulait aller se coucher.

« Laissez Cabe on rangera tout demain. »

Lança Paige à ce dernier qui commençait à débarrasser le bazar.

« Oui on va quand même pas laisser Toby ne rien ranger… ça lui fera les pieds. »

Rajouta Walter.

« Ça marche les enfants. Allez je vous laisse… Après tout, j'ai des DVD à regarder »

Répondit Cabe en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Bonne nuit les enfants… »

« Bonne nuit. »

Paige et Walter se retrouvaient seule. Paige n'avait pas envie de rentrer, et de se retrouver encore seule… elle n'en avait pas l'envie.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à Walter.

« Ecoute il est tard et… je t'avoue que rentrer chez moi et me retrouver seule me fout vraiment le cafard… Je me disais que si tu voulais regarder un DVD chez moi… Ou… »

Elle se tut… Elle se trouvait stupide… Demander à son patron de rester avec elle la nuit de Noël, elle était vraiment pitoyable…

Walter l'écouta avec attention. Il n'eut pas pitié d'elle non. Il avait lui aussi envie de se retrouver avec elle, de passer la nuit à manger des cochonneries et se raconter des histoires… Ou plus… Oh oui, il en rêvait de ce plus… Mais il n'osa à peine y penser…

« J'ai pas grand-chose comme DVD ici mais j'ai des jeux de société et sinon j'ai un canapé douillet ! »

Paige le regarda, stupéfaite… Elle rêvait ou il lui proposait un plan sur son canapé…

Devant l'air médusé de sa collègue, il se corrigea.

« Pour… Dormir ou pour se raconter des histoires de Noël… »

Paige lui sourit.

« Ok on monte au loft ? »

« Ça marche. »

Ils avancèrent quand Walter fit demi-tour.

« Vas-y, avance, j'ai oublié quelque chose. »

Paige avança pendant que Walter partit chercher sur la table de livre que Toby lui avait offert. Il le regarda de plus près.

*String léopard offert*

Walter se mit à sourire. Toby était un sacré coquin mais après tout il cherchait à l'aider… Il pensa à Paige… Qui devait l'attendre en haut.

Il prit son livre sous le bras et monta au loft.

Paige s'était assise sur le canapé. Elle le vit arriver. Il cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé chercher ? »

« Rien d'important, un truc que je devais ranger. »

Elle le dévisagea, puis le laissa faire. Elle l'observa discrètement. Walter tenta de ranger ce fichu livre.

« Si tu comptes qu'on fasse ça ce soir… Non merci, je suis du genre plus traditionnelle… »

Taquina Paige. Walter sursauta et se mit à rougir.

« Non rassure toi… Parfois Toby est un peu… Bizarre… »

« Oui mais c'est ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non le furet est mon meilleur ami ! »

Walter Sourit.

« Oh attention, M. 197 fait de l'humour… Tu sais que ça plait aux femmes ça ! »

Elle s'était levée et approchée de lui.

« Ah je sais pas si l'humour d'un génie plait vraiment aux femmes… »

« Ecoute Walter… Si on parlait à cœur ouvert ? On a plus 15 ans… »

Walter déglutit difficilement. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence… Paige avait raison. C'était le moment ou jamais…

« Oui, tu veux parler de ce baiser ? »

« Des deux, pour être plus précise… Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou autre mais en réalité … j'ai aimé ça, la première fois… encore plus la seconde fois… »

Prit par un élan amoureux, Walter l'embrassa une troisième fois. Ce baiser était passionné. Il plaqua Paige contre le premier mur qu'il croisa et et colla fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Paige eut peine à reprendre son souffle. Il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Et la troisième fois, c'est comment ? »

Pour toute réponse Paige s'accrocha à son cou et l'incita à continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient quelque peu débraillés, Walter reprit conscience.

« Je suis désolé Paige, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je crois que j'ai bu un verre de trop… »

Quelque peu déçue, Paige dû se rendre à l'évidence… Walter était… Walter, il ne changerait décidément jamais…

« Hum je vois que tu es déçue Paige… Ne le sois pas. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Si je fais tout trop vite, je vais me lasser et ça ne va pas marcher entre nous… Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps… Parce que je veux que ça marche entre nous que ça dure… »

Elle rêvait ou il lui proposait carrément quelque chose qu'elle n'osait espérer ?

« Je comprends pas bien Walter… »

« Oui… je m'exprime mal… D'habitude pourtant tu me comprends bien… J'ai envie qu'on soit… ensemble… Mais je veux qu'on aille doucement… »

Paige sourit… Si, elle avait totalement compris… Mais elle eut tellement peur de mal interpréter…

Walter prit les mains de Paige.

« Je comprends si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi… »

« Non je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que c'est… irréel… Et… »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa à nouveau… Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un baiser doux, tendre. Ils finirent la nuit à parler, rigoler et manger des trucs aussi bizarres les uns que les autres.

Pendant ce temps-là Toby et Happy étaient arrivé chez le Doc. Plus qu'impatient, Toby ne prit même pas le temps de poser ses affaires qu'il sauta sur Happy et l'embrassa.

« Eh doucement Doc… »

« Mais j'ai pas encore déballé mon cadeau moi… »

Il fit une moue qui fit totalement fondre Happy.

« Oui bah maltraite pas ton cadeau hein… »

Il la regarda amoureusement et se décala pour la laisser un peu libre de ses mouvements.

« De toute façon Doc, ce soir c'est moi qui prends les rênes. »

Toby déglutit difficilement, il comprit qu'il allait avoir du mal à garder son self-control.

Elle l'attrapa par le manteau et le plaqua contre le mur puis elle prit le chapeau et le balança à travers la pièce. Toby voulu dire quelque chose mais elle l'empêcha en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ensuite elle lui enleva son manteau puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'elle mordillait son cou. 

Elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé puis se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa. Elle commença à caresser son torse, puis passa la main dans son caleçon. Elle pris son membre et commença des va-et-vient.

Toby ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus tenir, il avait envie de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui… De l'avoir là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa belle, puis commença à la dévêtir. Elle résista un peu avant de le laisser faire. Il voulut entreprendre de dégrafer son soutien-gorge mais elle l'arrêta.

« Bah alors, tu admires même pas ton cadeau de Noël ? »

Il la regarda l'air intrigué. Il n'avait pas compris, il pensait que son cadeau, c'était un câlin avec elle, en soit le plus beau cadeau à ses yeux. Et soudain, il comprit.

Elle portait un soutien-gorge rouge bordeaux avec quelques dentelles. Ce n'était pas le style d'Happy, en général elle portait des sous-vêtements sobres, simples. Elle avait fait l'effort pour lui de porter des sous-vêtements sexy.  
Il l'admira, elle était toujours à califourchon sur lui, il l'aurait qualifié d'Amazone à ce moment précis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait une pointe de stress à l'idée que ça ne plaise pas à son compagnon.

« Happy, tu es merveilleuse, je t'aime telle que tu es, mais je t'aime chaque fois un peu plus, quand je vois les efforts que tu fais pour moi… Merci tout, simplement merci, tu es une femme merveilleuse… »

Elle interrompit sa phrase, parce qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle se sentait submergée par ses émotions et c'était pas le moment de ne pas gérer ça.

Elle estima qu'il avait assez mené la danse et que c'était à elle de prendre la suite. Elle lui enleva son pull ainsi que son T-shirt. Ensuite, elle lui déposa de doux baisers sur le torse puis entreprit de lui dézipper le pantalon. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle se releva puis incita son compagnon à faire de même, pendant qu'elle se lovait dans ses bras, elle fit glisser le pantalon de son chapeauté sur ses chevilles, puis d'un coup de jambe Toby l'enleva totalement, il fit quelques pas vers Happy et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Elle enleva aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Toby en profita pour la soulever et l'amener jusqu'à la chambre, puis il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit tomber au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements tous les deux. Il la fit basculer sur le lit puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu mais elle savoura ce moment.

Il caressa son intimité et sentit le tissu de la culotte, qui était assorti à son soutien-gorge, c'était du style satin. Il apprécia encore plus le contact. Il approfondit ses caresses et passa la main sous la culotte et commença un petit massage sur son bouton rose.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se cambra.

Il la regarda… Qu'elle était belle, vulnérable. Il plongea à nouveau sur elle et se frotta contre elle. Elle put sentir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, ce qui l'émoustilla un peu plus encore. Elle écarta les jambes et les enroula autour de la taille de son homme. Le contact entre leur sexe les excita encore plus.

« Je te veux maintenant. »

Souffla Toby.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Happy enleva le boxer de son chéri et elle fit de même pour elle.

Il voulait la pénétrer de suite, mais avant, il voulait être sûr qu'elle était prête. Il passa un doigt dans son intimité, ce qui fit gémir cette dernière. Il sentit que ses caresses avaient beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Il enleva sa main et commença à se placer sur elle.

Happy se plaça correctement sous lui et il commença à la pénétrer. Il fit de long va-et-vient.

Cela sembla trop long pour Happy qui accéléra le mouvement. Les voilà maintenant partis pour une danse sensuelle.

Au bout de quelques moments de cette douce et tendre danse, Toby sentit monter en lui l'extase, il serra un peu plus sa compagne, n'arrivant plus à parler mais juste à grogner, il essaya tant bien que mal de prévenir sa tendre.

Le connaissant par cœur, elle comprit qu'il était arrivé à bout. Elle accéléra alors le rythme. Puis Toby partit pour le septième ciel… Elle le regarda reprendre son souffle, elle aimait le savoir heureux et satisfait. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, toute la team scorpion se retrouva autour de la célèbre dinde du 25 décembre. Tout était comme avant.

Tout ?

Non, quelques petits sourires échangés entre Happy et Toby montrés qu'ils s'étaient encore un peu plus rapprochés. Mais le plus gros changement fut entre Walter et Paige. C'était sûr un truc avait changé entre eux. Etaient-ils ensemble ? Tous pensèrent que oui…

Ce Noël magique fut placé sous le signe de l'amour, l'amitié et la fraternité. Tout ce que chacun d'entre eux recherchait…

Quelle belle famille que la famille de Scorpion !


End file.
